


Pizza Date

by orphan_account



Category: Maniac Mansion
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, and it's a femslash, the first maniac mansion fic on ao3, wendy is really oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8118127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Wendy has to write a review for the college paper.





	

“How about a good review if I buy you dinner,” Razor said with a confident smirk, her arms crossed over her chest as she shivered slightly in the icy autumn air. Somehow Wendy felt even more nervous of the other when she wasn’t up on a stage yelling her lungs out into a microphone. Her performing presence didn’t seem to leave her after the show.

“That wouldn’t be very good... journalism.” Wendy paused as she looked up at the slightly taller woman. She was going to write a good review anyway-- she didn’t really get punk music so she wasn’t in the position to critique it; she wasn’t even sure why she was asked to write this piece.. “And besides, nowhere’s open this late.”

“I’ll order a pizza.” Razor started walking and suddenly, almost instinctively Wendy was following beside her as if they were linked by a thread. “You’re in my women’s study class, right?”

“I think I’d remember you if I saw you,” Wendy’s words were slightly shaky, partially from the cold wind, and partly from a light laugh that bubbled up in her throat whenever she was nervous.

“I sit in the back.”

“Oh.” Wendy looked to her side and started to make mental note of how Razor looked. The singer had an aquiline nose and thick made-up lips with a piercing on the bottom. A light blush covered her olive skin all the way up to her tired eyes done with smudged eyeshadow and mascara. She was stylish, but her black mini dress didn’t seem quite right for the weather, “You wanna borrow my sweater?”

She thought Razor looked nice in her pink cardigan.

Wendy seemed surprised when they ended up standing in the hallway of an apartment complex. She supposed she should have expected it; what were they supposed to do otherwise, order a pizza on a payphone?

Razor struggled a bit with her keys before finally managing the door open. Once they were inside she kicked off her shoes and flopped back on the couch. The apartment was small and tidy, with posters covering most of the wall space.

“Make yourself at home,” she said invitingly, patting the spot next to her.

Wendy carefully took off her sneakers and set her bag down, sitting at the other side of the sofa. Razor seemed to be really very comfortable with letting a stranger into her house, which wasn’t something Wendy was used to.

“Nice place.”

“Thanks, it wouldn’t be if Syd had anything to say about it.” Razor slowly scooted closer to her guest as she was talking, to the point where there knees were nearly touching.

“Your boyfriend?” Wendy asked. Razor’s initial reaction to the question was an expression of surprise. 

“My roommate.” Razor reached over for the phone on the side table, “So, pepperoni alright?”

 

“Recessive genes or whatever, maybe my grandma had red hair?” Razor explained as she finished off a second slice of pizza. By now the two of them were chatting comfortably with each other, and Wendy’s nervous laughing had faded, her voice much more clearer. Razor’s right hand rested on Wendy’s left knee and their shoulders brushed together when the turned to look at each other.

“Are your curls real?”

“Yeah,”

“Damn, I’m jealous..”

“They really aren’t worth the trouble..” Wendy shrugged.

“Still I think they look fucking gorgeous.” Razor slowly reached out to feel Wendy’s hair, the writer leaning into the touch without thinking. And, taking advantage of this perfect opportunity, Razor pulled her houseguest into a kiss.

Wendy tensed up, her eyes wide open. How was she supposed to react to this? In the brief moment she panicked, pulled away, and uttered a surprised:  
“Oh.”

Razor looked a bit disappointed, “Was that, um..”

Suddenly it dawned on Wendy, and she gasped, “Were you... were you flirting with me?

“Yes. Fuck I’m sorry, okay?”

This time Wendy was the one to pull Razor close suddenly, pressing their lips together with the gentleness of someone who had clearly never kissed anyone else before. Razor happily leaned into it, pulling the smaller woman onto her lap and weaving her fingers back into her curls. 

“Oh shit,” Razor broke the kiss after a few long moments, “I really hate to ask, but what’s your name?”  
“It’s.. Wendy Wells.” She said, catching her breath and pushing stray strands of hair out of her face.

“Well, Wendy,” Razor stood up, her arms around Wendy and her posture sarcastically masculine. “Would you like me to walk you home?”

“Yeah, actually.” It was pretty late out.

The two of them walked close, arms around each other's waists. Every now and then, Razor would press a kiss to Wendy’s neck or ears, catching her by surprise.

“You’d better give us a flattering write-up.” Razor said, as Wendy headed for the door to her house.

“How could I not?”

“And why don’t you come over tomorrow... to pick up your sweater?”

Wendy nodded, “Yeah, I’ll be there.”


End file.
